cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Soviet-Afghan War
The Soviet-Afghan War was a conflict that occurred in Central Asia. The war was a long guerilla conflict of attrition, and would ultimately be the decisive end of the Cold War. Due to the cost of the war and with no victory in sight, the Soviets were unable to hold onto Afghanistan, and in the end, withdrew, as the war drained on the Soviet economy. The war would ultimately be one of the main factors leading to the collapse of the Soviet Union and the end of the Cold War in 1991. Background As the Cold War began to dwindle, the Soviet Union started making desperate attempts to exert world dominance and give support to world Communist movements, especially since it lost its alliance with China, who chose to have a much stronger relationship with the United States instead. The Saur Rebellion in Afghanistan lead to the attempted overthrow of the military government of Afghanistan by the Communist Afghan rebels. However, the attempted rebellion began to fail, and thus the Soviet Union began making preparations to assist the Communist rebellion. Ultimately, Soviet military forces were built up in preparation for an invasion of Afghanistan, with the goal of installing a Communist government in Afghanistan loyal to the Soviet Union. As Communist Afghan rebels struck Kabul in late 1979, the Soviets began making their move. Also due to the ongoing troubles, Afghan tribal leaders and resistance fighter all banded together to combat the Communists, creating the Mujahideen. Massive numbers of Arabs also went to Afghanistan and joined up with the Mujahideen, and due to their anti Communist stance, the United States showed much support for the Mujahideen as well. Afghanistan Theater The Soviet Union proceeded to invade Afghanistan in early 1980, sending troops over the border and overwhelming Afghan forces in fierce fighting. The Soviets capture most of Afghanistan and crush Afghan Army forces and defenses in their way, and in the vicious fighting all over the deserts of Afghanistan, the Soviets captured and occupied almost all of the country and captured Kabul. Despite this, however, numerous Afghan Army pockets and resistance remain all throughout the whole country, and they all keep fighting hard to resist the Soviets, with a number of Afghan Army forces giving their help to the Mujahideen and leading them into battle. The Soviets then make fierce assaults on Afghan defenses in the Kunar province in much vicious fighting. For the next decade, the Mujahideen and Afghan Army kept fighting the Soviets all over the deserts of Afghanistan, fighting in fierce battles and skirmishes in the vast deserts, villages and mountains of Afghanistan. Mujahideen fighter made fierce ambushes and raids on Soviet forces and convoys, while Soviet troops kept fighting the Mujahideen and Afghan Army in vicious skirmishes. Fierce fighting raged as Soviet troops kept fighting in defending their lines and positions and fighting off Mujahideen assaults and ambushes, trying to hold onto their territory. The Soviets launch offensives in the Panjshir regions, fighting fierce battles against the Mujahideen in the mountains and valleys in Afghanistan, and the Soviets capture much territory. However, as the Soviets make their assault on Khost province, the Mujahideen fiercely resists and holds them off in vicious fighting. The war rages on, with Soviet troops crushing Mujahideen and Afghan Army positions, and the Soviets also conduct widespread massacres of Afghan civilians and burn down villages. Even so, the Mujahideen and Afghan Army keeps fighting them off, and they gain massive support from the United States, with the Americans giving great amounts of supplies and weapons to the Mujahideen. Also, large amounts of Russian soldiers defect and join the Mujahideen to help fight the Soviet occupation. Still, the Soviets make fierce assaults on Mujahideen and Afghan Army defenses, with the Soviets fighting in fierce battles to crush their enemies. However, in much vicious fighting, the Mujahideen holds off the Soviets, then the Soviets fight to seize all of Kandahar, but in vicious battles, the Mujahideen capture all of Kandahar and force the Soviets back. In much vicious fighting, the Mujahideen begin seizing back much of Afghanistan, crushing Soviet defenses and making fierce ambushes on Soviet camps and convoys. Eventually, after years of intense fighting, while the Soviets keep fighting hard to hold off the Afghan resistance, the Mujahideen and Afghan Army seize back most of Afghanistan by the late 1980s. After the Mujahideen captures the city of Kabul in 1988, Soviet forces fiercely and desperately assault the city, with the Soviets fighting with furiously fanatical desperation in a ferocious battle to seize the city. However, in vicious fighting, the Afghans hold onto Kabul, and this decisive Afghan victory leads to the Soviets finally withdrawing from Afghanistan and ending the war in 1989. Pakistan Theater While vicious fighting rages in Kandahar and the Kunar province between Soviet and Afghan forces in fierce battles, the Pakistanis give full support to the Mujahideen in the war, supplying them and placing their training camps in their territory. As such, the Soviets invade Pakistan in order to destroy these Mujahideen camps as well as punish the Pakistani government for their support for the Mujahideen. The Soviets engage in vicious fighting in the deserts all over Pakistan and Afghanistan, with Soviet forces fiercely battling Mujahideen and Pakistani forces all over Pakistan. As the Soviets fight in fierce battles and skirmishes all over Pakistan, the Soviets crush Pakistani forces and defenses and seize most of Pakistan, with the Soviets fighting hard and taking Peshawar in a fierce battle. However, as the Soviets advance through the country, the Pakistanis fiercely resist, with pockets of Pakistani forces and resistance fighting to hold off the Soviets all throughout the deserts of Pakistan. As fierce fighting rages, the Soviets advance and assault the city of Kirachi, but in vicious fighting, the Pakistanis fiercely hold the city in a ferocious battle and force the Soviets back. As such, the Mujahideen and the Pakistanis begin reclaiming much of Pakistan, and though the Soviets fight fiercely and hard to hold off the Pakistani counter assaults, the Mujahideen and Pakistanis capture most of Pakistan. Finally, in the vicious battle for Hill 262, as the Soviets fight furiously in defending the hill, the Pakistanis and Mujahideen seize control of the hill, forcing the Soviets to withdraw from Pakistan altogether. Kashmir Conflict India and Pakistan had been fighting a series of fierce border conflicts through out the Soviet war in Afghanistan. Recognizing this, in early 1990, Soviet forces invade Kashmir in a bid to get India to join the war against Pakistan. However, anticipating this, US forces were sent into the Kashmir region and took hold there before the Soviet assault, so when the Soviets invaded Kashmir, they met very strong American resistance. US forces engages in much vicious fighting with Soviet forces in a series of fierce battles within the Kashmir region, with US troops fighting fiercely and hard in defending posts in Kashmir from Soviet assaults. Despite the aggressive and relentless Russian assaults, the Americans kept fighting hard and defending Kashmir, and finally, after the battle of the Karakash River, which ended in a decisive US victory, the Russians decided that Kashmir could not be taken and they withdrew from Kashmir, Afghanistan and Pakistan all together in late 1990. Impact and Aftermath The war would be the final conflict in the Cold War and one of the decisive factors in the end of the Soviet Union and the war. Due to the draining of the war's costs on the Soviet economy and the growing unpopularity of the war causing discontent among the Russian people towards the Soviet government, the Soviet Union ultimately collapsed the following year in 1990 after the withdrawal from Afghanistan. The Soviet Union was transformed into the Russian Federation while several Soviet republics outside of Russia declared independence. As such, the United States was now the only superpower left in the world after the war. In Afghanistan, violence and turmoil erupted in the country, as the Mujahideen, united once against the Soviet invasion, broke up and started fighting among each other. This ultimately lead to the creation and rise of the Taliban, a fiercely Islamic group who then proceeded to seize power in all of Afghanistan in 1990. Once seizing power, the Taliban enforced very strict Islamic Sharia law on the country, and continued to rule Afghanistan with an iron fist until the United States invaded the country in 2000 and overthrew the Taliban, though the Taliban continued fighting the United States in a fierce war that raged for nearly a decade until the Taliban forced the American withdrawal in 2009. Timeline 1980 * 1981 * 1982 * 1983 * 1984 * 1985 * 1986 * 1987 * 1988 * 1989 * 1990 * Trivia Category:Cimil's History Category:Conflicts